jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kasia.gabryel.1/OPOWIEŚCI INNEJ TREŚCI
'' Kilka informacji:'' -pisze z różnych pespektywy najczęściej z perspektyw Astrid i Czkawki -Czkawka nie ma nogi a Szczerbatek lotki -akcja zaczyna sie rok przed wydarzeniami z JWS2 -jest buzo HICCASTRID -wszyscy wyglądają jak w, JWS2 ale czkawka nie ma stroju do szybowania i nowej ulepszonej nogi. -rozdziały bedom dodawane, co dwa trzy dni (a naweta co dziennie), jeśli z jakiś przyczyn losowych nie będę mogła ich wstawić to postaram się was uprzedzić UWAGA!!!!!!! To jest mój pierwszy, blog i dlatego proszę o szczere wypowiedzi na temat tego bloga;-) 1. Początek nowej opowieści 29.09.2014r. Astrid '' Jak zawsze siedziało w SA ucząc dzieci jak postępować ze smiertnikiem (pokazują wszystko na Wichurze). Patrzyłam na te dzieci, które uważnie notują, co dyktuje i przypomniałam sobie siebie, jako 15-latke. Przypomniałam sobie jak czkawka walczy z Czerwoną Śmiercią, jak ratuje mnie, gdy spadłam z Wichury, jak pokazywał nam jak oswajać smoki. Ostatnio często o nim myślę i zastanawiam sie czy on także to robi. Minęło już dwa lata od kad. wyjechał na szkolenie dla przyszłych wojowników. Na począdku nie tęskniłam tak bardzo, ale po tem zauważyłam, że tak naprawdę to o zawsze mi umiał pomódz i nigdy mi nie odmówił. Gdy dyktowałam, jakie siodło stawia najmniej oporu powietrza i jak na nim usiąść, do akademii wszedł przystojny chłopak mniej więcej w moim wieku. Miał brązowe włosy, które nie dbale stały we wszystkie strony zakrywając czoło i uszy. Ma gęste brwi, pod którymi ujrzeć można przenikliwe zielone jak las oczy. Był ubrany w wojenną kolczugę z, pod której wystawała zielona tunika, miał także krótką przypominającą trójkąd futrzaną pelerynę. U lewego boku wisiał ciążki miecz ze smokiem na rękojeści. Był ubrany w ciemno brązowe spodnie i skórzane buty tego samego koloru. Chłopak padszył na mnie oparty o ścianę w cieniu wejścia. Nasze spojrzenia sie spodkały. ''Chłopak Wpatrywałem się w nią od jakiś pięciu minut. Prowadziła lekcje, mówiła coś o śmiertnokach, ale ja jej nie słuchałem wystarczyło mi, że po dwóch latach rozłąki ją widzę. Choć mówiła to buła nie obecna błądziła po oceanie swych myśli. Nagle się obudziła i przeszyła klasę swymi błękitnymi oczami. Zauważyła mnie i zastygła w milczeniu. Uczeń '' Ma lekcji pani Astrid dyktowała o śmiertnikach. Było bardzo ciekawie. Nagle przerwała w połowie zdania. Patrzyła sie na jakiegoś faceta w zbroi. Chłopak W tej chwili czała klasa na nas sie patrzyła, ale mnie to nie odchodziło. Nadal patrzyłem się na nią jak głupi. Zaczęliśmy do siebie podchodzić zatrzymaliśmy sie w odległości pół metra. ''Uczeń Podeszli do siebie i patrzyli na siebie jak by duchy zobaczyli. To było dziwne.Pani Astrid odrzycała karzdego chłopaka który choćby na nią spojrzał. zawsze dostawał w ryj albo w brzyc i to mocno. A tu nic, co więcej sama zaczeła do niego podrzodzić. I to nie po to aby mu przywalić Astrid Teraz do piero go poznałam -Czkawka? Czy to ty? Czkawka (przedtem ,,Chłopak'')' -Tak Astrid- Po tych słowach mnie walneła w ramie- AUŁŁŁAAAAAAA.- Cała klasa zaczeła chichotać '''Uczeń -He,He wiedziałem że to zrobi Astrid '- '''to za to że sie nie odzywałeś-powiedziałam bo byłam wściekła. Przes dwa lata jak głupia pisałam listy i jakoś wszystkim odpowiadał nawet Smarkowi, a mi nie. - Chej ale nie mogliśmy mieć kontaktu z dziewczyna...- przerwałan te żałosne wymówki. Podeszłam do niego i pocalowałam. - A to za to że wruciłeś Czkawka zaniemówił. Nagle usłuszałam głos jakiegoś dzieciaka: -Prosze pani a to też mamy notować?! '2. Pada Czkawką' 'Czkawka ''' Po tym pocałunku postanowiłem jaszcze pokazać dziecią Szczerbatka. Mójiłem jak go oswojiłem, jak odkruwałem smocze tajamnice. Po tem poszedłem do domu. Zdiołem ciężką kolczuge i nareszcie poczyłem się wolny. Zajżałem do szafy. w końcu nie wyjde gołu do ludzi. Przeynieżyłem tunike, a raczej prubowałen bo była tak ciąsna że nie zdołałem nawet rękawu do kańca założyć (możę o spodniach i butach nie wsponinajmy. W końcu z wielkin żalem założyłem starą tunike ojca. Chyba lepszy był by worek na ziemniaki. Po założeniu nowej garderoby polecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkem na małą wycieczke. Nad smoczę wyspe Astrid Po zajęciach postanowiłam troche polatać. Oczewiście musieli się do mnie przyczepić Bliżniaki i Sączysmark. Polecieliśmy na smoczą wyspę aby troche poćwiczyć oswajanie smoków (oczywiście to była tylko przykrywka bo chciałam pobyś sama) Czkawka Mordka wylądował na smoczej wyspie to było dziwne wydawało mi się że dyło na niej więcej smoków ale jakoś nie przykuło to mojej uwagi. ołożyłem się na samym skraju klifu tak że moje nogi zwisały nad przepaścią. Szczerbek poszedł na pole smoczymiętki. Byłem sam pogrążony w najgłembszych wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa i okazało się że gawsze obok przemykała się Astrid nie dlatego żeby jak inni się ze mnie pośmiać. Choć przed tym jak pokazałem jej Szczerbatka nie pawała do mie sympatią zbałem sobie spawe że nigdy prze nigdy nie powiedziała na mnie złego słowa. Nagle coś trzasneło skała zaczeła powoli się zsuwać. Obruciłem się na brzuch i prubowałem się podciągnąć ale to nie miało sensu tak samo i wołanie Szczerbatka . Spadałem. Astrid '' ''Aby jeszcze bardziej się odizolować od smarkatega Smarka i ''przeklętych bliżniaków postanowiłam polatać w śrud klifowych skał. Nagle ni z tąd, ni z owąd przedemną znalazł się Czkawka (można powiedzieć że zaczeło padać Czkawką).Siedział skulony z zamkniętymi oczami jaky czekał na udeżenie. - Czkawka , to ty tu robisz i dlaczego jesteś taki blady-nagle otwożył swoje zielone oczy i spojżał na mnie tak jakby na dłowie siedział mi krzykozgon ''Czkawka '' -Astrid nawrenet nijewesz jok cie ciesze że tu jesteś- wyjąkałem ale ona patrzyła na mnie swymi przenikliwymi oczani i tylko kręciła głową -Spadłeś- powiedziała stanowczo -uratowałam ci życie bo osunoł się klif tak -Ech, przed tobą nie da się nic ukryć- po tych słowach polecieliśmy na polane smoczymiętki, gdzie znależli Szczerbadka - No, wiesz ja za dobrze cie zanm i wiem że się jąkasz tylko w tedy gdy chcesz coś ukryć, albo jeśteś po upadku ze stu metrowego urwiska -no dobrze masz racje siedziałem na brzegu klifu Mordka gdzieś poszedł a skała się zaczela osuwać. Zaczołem spadac gdy nadle nie wiem dokładnie jak ty mnie złapałaś a teraz sobie gadami. -Czyli że teraz jesteś mojim dłużnikiem -tak - No to prosze, spładz swój dług pane welki wojowniku po dwuletnim szkoleniu ''3.Długi ciężko spłacić '' ''STOIK '' Chciałem pójść do Czkawki, aby spytać czy będzie uczył dzieci w SA, gdy przypadkiem usłyszałem - Nic ciekawego mi nie przyszło do głowy Szczerbaku. No przecież nie podejdę do niej i nie pocałuje jaj, a jeśli ma chłopaka. Może zapytam się ojca. A jeśli zacznie coś podejrzewać to bez sensu. ''CZKAWKA Właśnie myślałem jak spłacić dług u Astrid. Sam nawet nie wiem, czemu mówiłem wszystko, bo Szczerbadka, gdy nagle wszedł ojciec mówiąc. - to może zaproś ją na bal Thora, co synu-zaproponowałem - yyyyy hej tato długo tu stoisz? - wystarczająco długo by usłyszeć o tym, że masz u Astrid jakiś dług. -taaaa. Wiesz tato z tym balem to nawet nie jest taki głupi pomysł. Tylko jest jeden problem. -jaki synu mów. Mi wszystko możesz powiedzieć. -no a, jeśli ma chłopaka -ha ha, kto Astrid - tak tato dla ścisłości Astrid Hofferson wojowniczka silna dziewczyna o zabójczo miękkich włosach i błękitnych oczach, na które można patrzeć i patrzeć i patrzeć i patrzeć- ojciec zrobił dziwną mine, ale o dziwo się uśmiechnął -Synu Astrid, co dziennie pytała się, kiedy przyjedziesz, każdy chłopak, który odwiedził naszą wyspę był przez nią niezauważony. Nawet NIK z Zargei Po tych słowach ojca wiedziałem ona na prawdę mnie lubi tylko czy to wystarczy. No niby mnie pocałowała, ale to były bardziej takie przyjacielskie pocałunki niż kropka nad i w zdaniu:,, i żyli długo i szczęśliwie Amen!!!’’ ASTRID '' Postanowiłam pójść na nocna przechadzkę. Szłam właśnie do warsztatu Pyskacza pamiętam, że gdy Czkawka ciągle ta przesiadywał. Lubiłam patrzeć jak ulepsza siodło, dla Szczebatka albo po prostu ostrzy mój topór tylko on potrafił to dobrzy zrobić. Ciągle rozmyślałam o naszej krótkiej, choć bardzo przyjemnej rozmowie czułam, że coś we mnie ciągle siedzi a raczej ktoś. Nagle zobaczyłam, że ktoś coś robi w warsztacie. Dyskretnie się podkradłam. Wyraźne zobaczyłam światło świecy. Weszłam do środka. I zobaczyłam…. ''No właśnie, kogo Astrid '' zobaczyła ''4.Otoczeni !!!! (dedykt dla pola1301. pola byłaś najbliżej gratuluje) ASTRID -Czkawka, co tu robisz - byłam oszołomiona, bo pierwszy raz zobaczyłam go bez koszuli. Miał bogato wyrzeźbione ciało i na lewym boku Blizne w kształcie litery Y. - aa aa, Astrid, co ty tu robisz -szłam do domu i usłyszałam hałas i małe światło, więc chciałam sprawdzić, kto tu jest- mówiłam to trochę otępiała, bo nie mogłam się napatrzeć na bliznę miejsca cięcia wydawała mi się znajome-Czkawka, kto ci to zrobił? -ale, co? -no o tą blizne!!! -a to nic poważnego. Wypadek na treningu i tak dalej -ach jasne - po tych słowach wyszłam. Gdy nagle z warsztatu wypadł Czkawka (niestety) zakładając pośpiesznie rękawy ledwo, co uszytej koszuli -Astrid czy, to znaczy wiem, że pewnie jesteś zmęczona i tak dalej, ale oczywiście nie chce się narzucać -och czkawka mów, bo zima nas zastanie - no dobrze. Czy ty Astrid pozwolisz się zabrać na małą przejażdżkę na Mordce? - Tak jasne- wiedziałam, że chce coś mi oświadczyć, ale nie byłam pewna. Pozostała tylko nadziej, że to właśnie to, o czym myślę. CZKAWKA Lecieliśmy w milczeniu od 5min. Nagle zobaczyłem światło na dole przebijające się przez chmury jak przez kartkę pergaminu. Astrid także to zobaczyła i spojrzeliśmy na siebie porozumiewawczo. -jak myślisz, co to może być -w sumie to wszystko. Szczerbek, choć sprawdzimy to- po tych słowach ostro skierował się w dół w stronę wody. Astrid wtuliła się we mnie, bo prawie spadła. Gdy lot trochę się zredukował zobaczyliśmy mały statek, który był atakowany przez dzikie stado pomocników. Cały płonął. Ludzie byli zrozpaczeni. - Astrid masz ze sobą swój topór - tak - to posłuchaj. Podsadzę cię na łajbę i pomożesz tym żeglażą. - a ty - a ja odciągnę smoka - dobra -Astrid -tak - uważaj na siebie ''Czkawka & Astrid Spojrzeliśmy na siebie w ten sam sposób i zrozumieliśmy, że uczucia, które odczuwamy są odwzajemnione -kocham cię-powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie, ale nie zdążyliśmy się pocałować, (choć bardzo tego chcieliśmy, bo w tym momencie rozdzielił nas płomień pomocnika 'ASTRID' Musiałam zeskoczyć na statek jednak leciałam prosto w ogień pozostało mi czekać tylko na piekący ból i smierć w ogniu, Nagle coś mnie uderzyło chyba maszt. Zemdlałam. 'CZKAWKA''' Ona zeskoczyła wprost w płomienie. Nie mogłem jej uratować bo otoczyły mnie ze wszystkich stron potem zaczęły ziać i nic już nie pamiętam 5. Przepraszam Astrid Zacząłam Się budzić. Jasne światło przebiło się przez moje powieki, zacisnekam je mocniej. W końcu otworzylan oczy. Zobaczylan błękit nieba i parę klebkow chmur unoszących się nademną. Dotknelam glwy na której spoczywał bandaz. Dopiero teraz zibaczylam ze jestem na tratwie. Moje lurzko stanowiło resztki beczki i kawałek nadpalonego żagla. Zobaczylam ze kolo mnie leży Czkawka. Odkrylam go troche zobaczylam ze jego tunika na wiele wypalonych dziur a metalowa noga straciła swój dawny kształt. Delikatni PE dotknelam jego twarzy na której widniało male otwarcie. -Czkawka proszę obudź się nie morzesz mnie tak po prostu zostawić - spokojnie żyje chociasz wiele przeszedł ze szczerbatkoem- odwrucilam się i dopiero teraz zobaczylam wysokiego chłopaka o blond wlosach. - nazywam się Nazal, a ty pewno jesteś Astrid tak -z kar znasz moje imię i z kar wogule znasz Czkawke i Szczerbadka? -Czawka był ze mną na obozie zazen ze Szarbatkem. Swoja droga to niezłe namieszal tym swoim smokiem na obozie, a jeśli chodzi o ciebie tonp Czawkanwiele mi o tobie opowiadał no wesz jak ty jesteś piękna i wogule. Byłam oszolomiona tym co powiedział Nazal czyli Czkawka kochał się we nie mnie nawet przed tym jak wyjechał. Czyli ze ja nie byłam sama bo on od zawsze był dla mne kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem. -a Co ze Szczerbadkiem - Spokojnie o wszystko zadbalem pasterz tu jest. - po tych słowach odsynol żaluzje dzielacom tratwę na pol i zobaczyłem Szczerbadka wesoło wcunajacego ryby. Gdy patrzylam na smoków do mojich uszu doszedł cichy szept wypowiadajacy moje imię. Spojzalam na ukochanego. On się ruszał. Powoli otworzył oczy i spojzal na mnie. - Astrid - Juz juz Czkawka jestem przy tobie nic ci nie będzie wyjdziesz z tego zobaczysz ja ci pomoge - Astrid ty, masz na głowie bandasz przesiąknięty krwią.- dotnelam miejsca które mnie pobolewalo. Na ręce zostało mi trochę krwi - Czkawka o mnie się ie martw to tylko drobna rana. Juz nic nie mów przespij się kochanie. -Astrid ja przepraszam. (Drodze czytelnicy wybaczcie mi ze nie wstawilam tego rozdziału wczesniej ale miałam brodne problemy z internetem) PS:może dziś w stawie jeszcze jeden rozdział;-) Rozdzial 6 Nowy/stary adres (Przepraszam ze tak długo mnie ni bula ale nie miałam pomysłu na tego bloga za to stworzylam noweg. Link podań pod koniec tego rozdzialu. A teras do dzieła!) Perspektywa Astrid Trzy dni spędzone na glupiej tratwie. Trzy dni na suszonym słonym mięsie ryb. Na Odyna czemu ocean jest taki wielki i słony. Na dodatek Szczerbatek dopomina się latania. AJ ja nie dość ze nie umiem nim kierować to jeszcze lotka mu się zepsula. Na szczęście Ckawka ma się o wiele lepiej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach